


Days Gone By

by butterflydisater



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflydisater/pseuds/butterflydisater
Summary: Bill traps Ford in a Maddness Bubble and it is up to Stan, Dipper and Mabel to save him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic.

**Inside Bill’s Penthouse**

 

“Ahhhhhh!!!” a gravelly scream echoed throughout the room as the man was electrocuted.

“Ready to talk, Fordsy?”

“Never!” Ford struggled against the glowing blue chains binding him

Bill swirled his martini glass looking bored. “You know, your stubbornness is very admirable but this is getting old fast. What will it take for you to give me the equation?”

“There is nothing you can do that will convince me to betray all of humanity!”

“My offer for you to join me and my friends was real. You could have had it all. You still could.”

“I will not let you use me again!”

Bill sighed and floated over to a triangular window and looked out at the decimated town of Gravity Falls. Monsters were reveling in the chaos, rejoicing in their freedom, because of him. Resting his arms on the ledge he asked, “Do you remember how you used to worship me? What happened to that?”

“I found out you were just using me to build the portal so you could take over the world.” Ford said bitterly. “I never should have trusted you.”

“You loved me.”

“I was a fool.”

“You still love me.”

“I shouldn’t.”

“And why not?”

“I shouldn’t love you because you are evil!” Ford yelled. “Because you tricked me!  Because you ruined my life! …because you can’t love me back.”

“Who said I can’t love you back?” Bill asked turning to Ford looking hurt. “Who said I don’t? You just can’t get over everything that happened in the past thirty years.”

Ford looked away from Bill and glared at the ground. “It doesn’t matter. Too much has happened between us, our goals are too different. We cannot go back to the way we were.”

Bill looked out the window again in contemplation and his eyes caught sight of Mabel’s bubble. An idea popped into his head.

“Or maybe we could…”


	2. Chapter 2

**With Dipper and Mabel**

 

Everything they did was for this moment. Their goal was to rescue Ford and the citizens of Gravity Falls that had been turned to stone. The plan went off perfectly. Using the Shacktron they challenged Bill’s minions and while they were distracted with fighting the rescue team parachuted into Bill’s Pyramid.

Upon entering, the team saw a giant throne made up of the citizens of Gravity Falls that had been turned to stone.

Dipper steeled his nerve. “Remember the plan! We have to find great uncle Ford! He must be somewhere around here.”

“Grunkle Ford! Where are you?!” Mabel yelled.

“Hey! Over Here!” Shouted a squeaky voice that was definitely not great uncle Ford

Gideon was wearing a silly outfit and dancing in a cage.

“Please! You have to help me! These monsters have been making me dance for them nonstop! I’m so tired of being cute!”

“Gideon, you have to help us find grunkle Ford! He knows how to stop Bill!”

“You mean the old man that looks like the one standing beside you?”

“My twin brother you little creep. Have you seen him?”

“He’s inside that giant bubble with the six fingered handprint over there.”

“…how did we miss that?”

“Never mind that now, if it’s anything like Mabel’s bubble, it will take some convincing to get Ford to come out.” Wendy said, “We should get the townsfolk free first. More people for the resistance.”

“Pull Mayor Taylor out. He’s the load bearing human.”

Once Taylor was pulled out, everyone came back to life and fell into a heap on the ground.

“Mom! Dad!”

“Deputy Durland!”

“My Blubs!”

“Save the tearful reunions for later. Some of us have to stay and get Ford out of the Bubble while the rest has to help everyone else get out. If it takes too long to retrieve Ford, the Shacktron will have to make a strategic retreat.” Wendy commanded.

“Mabel, and grunkle Stan and I should stay. We are his family and the ones mostly likely to convince him to come out. You keep everyone safe.”

“Alright man. You guys have fifteen minutes. We can’t drag this out too long or Bill’s cronies will start figuring out the Shacktron’s weaknesses and we have to protect everyone we just freed. If you guys get out after the time limit, rendezvous with us at the bunker.”

“Got it.”

“Good luck.” Wendy led her team out of the pyramid.

Dipper looked at Ford’s bubble with apprehension. “You ready to go back into happy fake dreamland Mabel?”

“No, but we beat it once. We can beat it again.”

“So what should I be expecting here?” Grunkle Stan asked warily.

“The most irritatingly happy place you can think of where you can get whatever you want I guess.”

Stan snorted with a smile. “That sounds horrible.”

“Grunkle Ford is really gonna need you to help him get out. Like how Dipper helped me get out. He won’t want to but you have to make him realize that he shouldn’t run from reality.”

Stan sighed. “But he won’t thank me for it. Sometimes I don’t even know why I bother.”

“Because you are his brother and you love him. Now come on time’s a wasting.” Mabel grabbed her grunkle Stan by the hand and then Dipper’s.

“Ready?”

“Let’s do this.”

The three of the ran into the bubble holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inside Ford’s Dream Bubble**

A bright flash of light temporarily blinded the Stan, Dipper, and Mabel as they broke through the bubble. A wave of disorientation hit and left them stumbling and falling to the ground. The three of them were knocked out for a brief spell.

“Mmm.” Dipper slowly blinked back into consciousness and squinted his eyes to focus on his surroundings. He pushed himself off dewy fresh grass and found himself in a clearing surrounded with trees. Mabel and Stan were lying close to him and were also waking up. Suddenly he noticed something was _very_ different with grunkle Stan.

“Where are we?” Mabel asked, holding her head in her left hand while pushing herself up with her right. She kept her eyes closed until the dizziness passed.

“Agggh, my head hurts.” Groaned Stan as his head ached from the persistent vertigo.

“In the woods inside grunkle Ford’s bubble obviously.” Dipper deadpanned as he stared directly at Stan. “But never mind that, Grunkle Stan, you look… younger…”

“Oh my gosh!” Mabel exclaimed, “You have a leather jacket and long hair! You look awesome!”

“Really?” Stan patted his face and hair and looked at his clothes. “Ha! This is great! No more aches and pain. And my skin is smooth and tight like a baby’s bottom. Unfortunately my mullet’s also back.”

“…Did something like this happen in Mabel Land?”

“No, this is new and that’s a problem. We were also knocked out when we came in here. In your bubble we were in a white room until the floor shattered and we fell until we landed on a bouncy castle.”

“You two will have to fill me in on what happened cuz it sounds like a whole lot of crazy but I am not surprised that things would be so different. Mabel is a twelve year old girl who eats industrial sprinkles and Ford is a weirdness obsessed nerd. I wouldn’t be surprised if I see floating math equations or jogging geometry.”

“Speaking of geometry, I tried not to worry about it too much since we were in the middle of breaking in, but where is Bill?” Dipper pondered thinking back on the mission, “we lured out his friends but we haven’t seen Bill.”

“Let’s just count our blessings and hope we don’t run into him.” Mabel hopped up. “I think I can see town past these trees. Let’s go find Fordsy.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Ford’s Town**

Mabel skipped a head of Dipper and young Stan. If Ford’s town was anything like Mabel Land then they should be safe unless they mentioned reality so she didn’t worry. Maybe she would meet a nice talking pie or sparkly vampires. Maybe she will get to explore a castle and turn into a squirrel and eat living alphabets. Or maybe… she will end up in normal boring Gravity Falls except retro?

The town looked disappointingly normal but different. The convenience store, Dusk to Dawn, was open and over there was Greasy’s Diner. Big Gunz Laser Tag was missing and there was a mattress store where it should be like when she and Dipper time traveled 10 years back.

“…Ford Town is boring.” She pouted as Dipper and Stan walked to her side.

“It only seems that way. Be very careful.” Stan grunted. “I know a honey trap when I see one. First they seem sweet and unthreatening then they swindle you for everything you have and you wake up hungover in a seedy motel room cuddling a mop. Never fall for a pretty face kids. Anyways, let’s get some food first. It’ll be a long walk to Ford’s… the Mystery Shack.” It would be nice to taste food other than the rations and canned meats they ate for several days and it has been awhile since they ate.

“How are you so sure Ford will be at the Mystery Shack instead of in town?” Dipper asked, “Mabel lived in a sandcastle guarded by waffles. And would our money even work here?”

“Money works everywhere kid. And I…” Stan remembered, at his current age he was homeless and barely had a penny to his name, Mr. Mystery was the one with a steady income. He patted his pockets frantically for his wallet or change.

“Hey there strangers, you dropped your wallet.” Spoke a genial voice behind them. When they turned they saw Tad Strange holding out a wallet stuffed with money to Stan. Tad seemed to be the same age as he was in the real world. There was something off about him.

“Thank you.” Stan reached for the wallet and quickly tucked it in his pocket. Best not to question luck or let the other guy know it’s not his wallet.

“No problem,” Tad said. “Say, haven’t I seen you somewhere before?”

“Do you? Ha ha.” Stan laughed nervously, “It’s not like my face is on any wanted posters or anything.”

“Aren’t you the guy who won that big lottery?”

“I am? I mean, yes I am.”

“Wow, you are so lucky! It sure is nice to have a celebrity like you moving here. My name is Tad Strange.”

“Thanks. Name’s Stan Pines.” Stan awkwardly shook the outstretched hand, “but _have_ you seen someone with my face running around? I’m here visiting my brother. He would probably be wearing nerd glasses, elbow patched and pocket protectors.”

“Ah, yes. He lives in the house in the woods a bit out of town on Gopher road. He sometimes eats at Greasy’s diner.”

“We were just going there to eat.” Mabel exclaimed.

“That’s good; Greasy’s is a great place. It’s been nice meeting you and your niece and nephew. I have to go now. I’ll see you around.”

“Bye.” Mabel, Dipper and Stan watched as Tad left. Something about what he said seemed off. _Everything_ felt off.

“… I’m really hungry.” Mabel said.

“Yeah, let’s go get some food.” Dipper agreed.

Stan was looking through his wallet and saw several hundred dollars, a credit card, bank card, photos of him and his brother, and his face on the driver’s license. Nothing seems to be missing. He felt relieved. He had millions of dollars in the bank and still receiving the rest of his prize money through automatic monthly payments to his account.

“Come on grunkle Stan! We’re leaving you behind!”

“I’m coming!” Stan jogged lightly to catch up with his ~~kids~~ \- his ~~neice and neph~~ \- his _great neice and nephew._

They entered Greasy’s diner together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Greasy’s Diner**

The delicious smell of pancakes and bacon drifted through the air of the almost-like-new diner. It was just like the Greasy’s diner they remembered the last time they saw it except with fewer stains and rips in the chair cushions. It was comforting and feels safe and welcoming after the ordeal they experienced. After all, what is wrong with a short break from saving the world?

“Hey there, strangers!” greeted a familiar voice, “Come have a seat here. What can I get ya?” A young lazy Susan waved them over to an empty table in the sparsely filled diner. There was a young Toby Determined nursing a coffee in the corner, Mr. Poolcheck seated on the barstool, and a partially obscured redheaded couple a couple seats down.

Dipper, Stan and Mabel gingerly took a seat and immediately relaxed into the cool stiff seat cushions. Quickly looking through the familiar menu but knowing they have already decided on what to order.

“I’ll take a big breakfast over here, and coffee, black.”

“Pancakes, please.”

“Oooh, Can I get an ice cream waffle with a ton of sprinkles and chocolate syrup, and marshmallow face, topped with a waffle cone hat?”

“Ha ha, sure you can little girl. Tell you what; it’s on the house because you have such a cute smile. Name is Susan.”

“Nice to meet you.” Stan felt his mouth tug into a roguish grin. “I’m Stan and these two rascals are my…” he paused. Suddenly confused about who they were to him. Dipper and Mabel turned to stare at him.

“Grunkle Stan?”

“… Their names are Dipper and Mabel.” Stan’s smile turned strained. “They are my niece and nephew- My _great_ niece and nephew.”

“Well they certainly are great,” Susan blinked flirtatiously, “Mr.Mystery.”

“Mr. Mystery, huh? I like it.” Stan relaxed, mind strangely blank and already forgetting his earlier confusion. “So, do you have time for some coffee tomorrow?”

“Grunkle Stan! You can’t! We have to find Ford, remember?” Dipper knew something was wrong when Stan paused before telling Susan they were his niece and nephew. Already the idea of something being wrong was slipping and would have been forgotten had he not kept reminding himself of his suspicions.

“Right, we have to find my brother first. How about a raincheck sweetheart?”

Susan giggled, “Alright handsome. Why don’t I go ring up your orders. I’ll be right back.”

Stan watched appreciatively as she walked away.

“Grunkle Stan!” Dipper forced out clenched teeth. “We really don’t have time for this! We need to focus on the mission. This place is messing with our minds! We can’t let our guard down even for a second.”

“Was it really so different in my Bubble? I didn’t question all the good things that happened while I was in my bubble. I just knew that I was mayor of Mabel Land and I could get anything I want. It wasn’t until after we did our awkward sibling hug that I realized everything that was wrong with that place.”

“Yes, but you still knew that place was not reality. We still remembered the details of our lives and who we were to each other. We were just too happy to care because we were getting everything we wanted. This place is too close to reality and it’s confusing us.”

“Well what can we do, kid? We still need to eat, get to Ford and convince him to come with us.”

Dipper fell silent. What can they do? How can they fight against their own minds? Constantly being on guard won’t work. They would get tired and in getting tired they would forget. If they forget, they won’t be able to return to the real world, to Wendy, Pacifica, Fiddleford, and everyone else. Bill would win.

“Here are your orders. Big Breakfast for Mr. Mystery pancakes for you, and ice cream waffles for my favorite little girl.” Susan bent forward to set down their plates.

Dipper looked at the pen in her apron. He’s got an idea.

“Can I borrow your pen for a moment?”

“Huh? Sure. Here you go.”

“Thanks.” Dipper took the pen and started to write on the napkin.

_I am Dipper Pine. My sister is Mabel Pines. We have two great uncles named Stanford Pines and Stanley Pines. We are fighting a triangle demon called Bill Cipher. We are trapped in a bubble that messes with our minds. We need to find Ford to defeat Bill Cipher. Our Friends are waiting for us in reality. Their names are Pacifica, Wendy, Fiddleford, Grenda, and Candy. Our parents are waiting for us at home in Piedmont, California._

“So are you planning on moving here, Mr. Mystery?”

Dipper was overcome with a feeling of irritation. They can’t afford to play around here. He wishes she would just go away.

Suddenly the diner doors slammed over.

“Hey yo, whats happening?”

“Deputy! What can I do you for?”

“I have a big order for you Susan. We are having a small party down at the station and we need the food pronto!”

“Oh my!” Susan rushed off to cater to the Deputy’s order and help out in the kitchen.

Dipper stared after her. Did he do that? She left her pen. Oh well. He might as well keep it. He quietly slipped it into his pocket. He did learn well from Stan after all.

“This ice cream waffle is so good!”

“I am so full.”

“Hang on, I’m almost done with my pancakes.”

“Check please.”

“Here you go.” Susan got their receipt and rushed back into the kitchen.

“Keep the change sweetheart. You deserve a big tip.”

“Thank you. Come again.”

Walking out the door, Stan headed towards a red car with the license plate STNLYMBL and unlocked it with his car keys.

_Where did Stan get the car keys?_

_Oh wait, this is his car._

_We drove here to find Uncle Stanford._

_Wait, no that is wrong._

_We are on a mission to find him and convince him to go back with us._

_Back to where?_

_Reality?_

_Piedmont?_

_Jersey?_

_We are moving here to get a fresh start._

_We need to get back to our friends and save Gravity Falls._

_I miss our family._

Dipper, Mabel, and Stan entered the car and quietly started driving to Ford's house.

Dipper clenched his fists tightly around the napkin in his pocket.

_Will we be okay?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Before the Break-In: Dreamscape**

Floating among a galaxy of stars, books and miscellaneous items was a young man and a small golden triangle playing chess and drinking tea. It was a familiar routine for them as there have been countless nights such as these since the young man arrived at the peculiar town of Gravity Falls. Many nights were spent in conversation, drinking tea, and playing games with the triangular deity. And tonight, the triangle won.

“Checkmate, Sixer.”

“Ah ha ha. Good game.”

“So how is your Grand Unified Theory of Weirdness coming along?”

“It was going well but I seemed to have hit a snag. I have been all over Gravity Falls and there is always more to discover but I am still no closer to finding what makes this location so special. It is frustrating.”

Talking to Bill has always made Ford feel better. Bill was the only one who understands him. He was smart, funny, insightful, and full of life. Everyone just seems dull and boring in comparison. He tried talking with the residents of Gravity Falls but most of them could hardly carry a conversation with him much less be good company. Sure, he has a few acquaintances among the locals, but no friends. His intellect far surpasses those of the people in the town and left him isolated and lonely if it had not been for his lovely muse.

“Well you are in luck! There’s gonna be a portal opening to your dimension soon and I’m going to be dropping by. I want to show you something that will answer all your questions.”

“Really? You’re coming here? That’s great!” Stanford grinned.

“Of course it is! But I need your help to blend in with the locals. I want you to show me around, see the sights and all. Can you design a human body for me? Just think one up and I’ll do the rest. I’m also going to have to stay with you since I don’t have anywhere else to go and no money.”

“That makes sense. I’d be delighted to have you stay with me.” He was already thinking of what kind of body would best suit Bill. Blond hair was a must and maybe dark skin? And what wonders of this world should he introduce to him first? Where should he take him? There is just so much they could do together!

Bill’s eye curved into a smile. “You’re very sweet.”

Ford looked slightly off to the side and felt a faint blush on his face. He honestly doesn’t know what he’s feeling towards his muse. Stronger than mere admiration and companionship, he craves his presence and conversation and rhetoric. The very thought of him begets inspiration; his parting brings sorrow and longing. His views on the world and society were enlightening and knowledge of the universe vast. He could spend hours in his company and not feel the passage of time. He’s jealous of the other scientist his muse has inspired, flattered by his attention, and feels motivated every time he sees him. He has never felt this way about anyone else before. Nobody else could keep up with his thoughts, understand his interests, or keep his attention for so long. Bill was special and interesting and thrilling to be around. He could never imagine a better friend.

“So did you think up a body for me yet?”

“…Yes. Let me show you.” Ford brought up the schematic of the body and features he thought would suit Bill.

“Hmm. That will do nicely. I’m going to be at this location in an hour or so. It’s not too far from here. Can you pick me up?”

“I’ll be right there.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you later, Sixer.”

Bill disappeared in a wink, leaving a flustered Ford in his wake. His muse was coming to visit him!

“Ah! I should tidy up a bit before he comes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. Thank you for reading my story. This is a reply to everyone's comments.
> 
> I am mostly running on vague headcanons and halfmade plans and writing as I go for this story 😋. I am not really planning on Bill being redeemed or becoming human or even staying together with Ford but I am not ruling it out either. I actually have next to zero plans for how I want to end it. There are so many choices. We'll see if/when I get around to it.
> 
> The reason Stan thoughts got confused as to who Dipper and Mabel were to him was because they weren't alive at the point in time the bubble was set to and their relationship to Stan would have been a clue that it was not real and that they would eventually leave so it is trying to compensate by redefining their relationship. As shown, the bubble affected Stan more than the kids and that is going to be a plot point like the note on the napkin.
> 
> There are multiple reason Bill chose this time in Ford's life. First reason is that he was still researching what makes Gravity Falls special and he can direct his attention to whatever he wants him to work on. Next is that in this point in time, Ford has already fallen for Bill though they have not defined their relationship yet. In this chapter Ford thinks on his feeling for Bill and I was trying to go for something like an intellectual crush with a potential romantic relationship, not a sexual one. Third, the time before Ford discovered Bill was using him could be considered one of the happiest moments in his life where he was doing what he enjoyed and anticipating receiving recognition from the world. And forth, this was also the point in time where Ford was at his most isolated even compared to after Stan got kicked out as he doesn't even have his intellectual peers from college to talk with. 
> 
> That being said, this is not really the past since they are in a madness bubble and one of the properties of this bubble is mental manipulation as can be seen in earlier chapters. The mental manipulation serves to "fix" the memories of the people in it so they would not question their new reality. Another function of this bubble is to resemble reality as much as it could to make it even more difficult to tell if the bubble is reality or not. The third function is similar to Mabel's bubble in that the bubble attempts to give the people in it what would make them happy but it does so more subtlely than having the object or outcome they desire pop out of thin air. When Dipper got annoyed with Susan, a realistic event such as suddenly having to cater a big order happened to distract Susan from talking with Stan, responding to strong emotions. Ford's bubble is different from Mabel's bubble and is also going to be important for another event in this story.
> 
> I am not too sure what to do with Bill's henchmaniacs to be honest but I don't plan on them betraying Bill in the end (not ruling it out either).And they are appearing soon so I'm going to have to give some serious thoughts on them 😑. 
> 
> Thank you for reading❤


	7. Chapter 7

**Before the Break-In: Bill’s Pyramid**

Bill opens his eye as he exited Ford’s dreamscape. Sixer’s emotions had his dream tasting of soft and sweet affection very different from the rancid bitter sweetness of hate and passion overwhelming his dreams before his brother reactivated the portal. The lingering aftertaste had him nostalgic of when Ford was so naïve as to trust him and yet he misses the sour overripe taste of obsession and spicy anger.

Bill’s feeling for Ford could best be described by the word _complicated_. It is neither the pure selfless love of countless songs nor the hate of bitter enemies. Affection is too light, friendship too distant, and animosity too simple. Perhaps it could be described as a form of love? Bill understands Ford in a way no one else is capable of. He knows how it feels to wish to change the world, the crippling sense of isolation, and craving acceptance. What had started out as amusement had since evolved into fondness, interest, frustration and excitement. He admires Sixer’s intelligence, adaptability, and willfulness. He started out as a naïve smuck and eventually became a badass in his own right after so many years travelling through different dimensions. Ford was smart in a way that is different from Bill. Bill is street smart, quick witted, open minded, and knows all there is to know about everything but Ford is able to take what he knows and use them to figure out new things. If Bill could direct Ford’s attention to the barrier surrounding Gravity Falls Sixer will tell him all he needs to know about it and how to break it.

Sixer’s futile attempts to kill him were a challenge and a very real but minor threat and a fun game all around. Bill liked how Ford’s thoughts had focused on him and only him throughout all his years since they met each other. Ford could have found peace and moved on with his life as many other beings would have and could have settled down in any dimension of his choice but he chose instead to dedicate his life to Bill. If Ford had agreed to join him and his friends, Bill would have shown Ford how much fun they could have, granted him the gifts he gave to his friends, and shared all the secrets of the multiverse with him. Oh well, Ford will change his mind and join him after a few decades or centuries after Bill conquers this dimension. Bill is looking forward to when Ford’s high and mighty morals breaks and he joins him of his own free will.

Bill gets ready to enter the Sixer’s Bubble. He added in a precondition in the bubble’s settings to make sure the bubble will not affect him. It would not do to get trapped in his own creation after all. He had put a lot of effort into this special bubble so it is not so easily popped and next to impossible to escape. The bubble was semi-sentient and will be able to alter itself in order to pacify its prisoners to an extent. It cannot be much different from reality else IQ would know something was wrong and no amount of compulsion would deter him. Regardless the bubble is not meant to hold Ford forever.  Bill knows Ford and he will not underestimate his stubbornness and intelligence. They are similar in that way; they can never be satisfied, always questioning everything, searching for something better.

“Hey, Bill! Did old Six Fingers spill the beans yet?” Keyhole stumbled in holding a glass of time punch in his hands.

“Are we really gonna let him join us? Cause he sounds like a drag.” The echoey tones of Amorphous Shape chimed in.

“Um, I am also a bit nervous about that.” Kryptos helped Keyhole steady himself. “Didn’t the guy try to kill Bill multiple times already? Last time he got into the Quadrangle.”

“Aww, guys, I say we give him a chance. None of us liked Pacifire at first either.” Teeth said as he bit into some scrap metal. “No offence, Paci.”

“NONE TAKEN.”

Hectorgon floated in with his tie askew and his hat was missing entirely. “Is it really wise to even let him live? Guy seems to be holding a serious grudge.”

“I was angry too when Bill turned my eyes to jelly.” 8-Ball shrugged. “I got over it. These new eyes are better anyways.”

Pyronica snorted as she sashayed into the room, “Yeah but you were much less of a sap.  So what is the plan, boss? Need anyone beaten up?”

Xanthar jumped up and down excitedly in anticipation.

Bill’s friend were all loyal to him to some extant or another and they all care about each other in a way. It was a byproduct of millennia upon millennia spent in each other’s company, compatible goals, and sharing enemies. Betrayal and back stabbing is never off the cards but they know each other well enough to know there are lines they shouldn’t cross. Every few centuries someone will try to kill someone else, or sabotage them, or rat them out, or eat them for various reasons. Some are less likely to betray and backstab some of the others in their clique but they aren’t above a bit of mischief. It makes life interesting and they need all the excitement they could get since immortal life could get so boring. Sometimes someone will leave to travel to different dimensions, do something different, and meet new people but they always come back together in the end because they are friends and no one else understands them as well as they do each other. They listen to Bill because they respect him and know he is smart and cunning and throws a mean party.

Bill brought them together, empowered them, and gave them a home. He met them at different points of his life and decided they were worth keeping around. Kryptos was an underclassmen of his and a fellow rebel back when their dimension still existed. Bill encountered Hectorgon the first time he travelled through dimensions and ended up in his strange three dimensional world.  Pyronica became his best friend when he met her in the Infinetentiary. Teeth and Keyhole were there too and were very helpful in breaking out of prison. Bill met Amorphous Shape after he obtained his reality bending powers and opened his own dimension up to new concepts. 8-ball ran afoul of Bill after his dimension burned. Bill ran into to, or rather ran the time police that were chasing him into Xanthar who then proceeded to beat them up. Pacifire blew up the moon Bill and his friends were partying on. Bill gave them their powers and made them immortal and made sure they could never leave him. Immortality and Power begets isolation and lonliness. Everyone else around them will die eventually so why set themselves up for the heartache?

Their home has been breaking down and fraying apart for centuries now so Bill came up with a plan to find a new home. He and his friends were getting desperate in trying to find a way to open a portal to a new dimension and keep it open so that everyone could go through. Portals do not naturally stay open for long and require special conditions to form. The time police and other entities concerned about the fabric of the multiverse or whatever needs to be distracted so they won’t figure out what was going on and they need someone to build the device that will rip a tear in a weak point between dimensions. They were united in their goal and know their roles.

“Alright guys, listen up! I am going to leave Pyronica in charge while I am in this bubble.” Pyronica was his most competent and trustworthy friend. They tease each other constantly and share the same craving for freedom. Bill is always the first to hear about Py’s newest lovers, discuss the newest fashion, and they enjoy destroying Time Baby’s little toys together. She can hold the fort while he is busy with other things.

“It will take a while to get the information we need but once the barrier is down we will be able to take over this dimension. Under no circumstances should any of you enter this bubble!”

“But what if-“

“NO BUTS, KRYPTOS!” Bill’s surface turns red and he fixed his black eye on him.

Kryptos viably flinched back. “Yes, Bill.”

“Good. Make sure no one else gets in the bubble, deal with the troublemakers, and get everyone ready. We have a whole dimension to take over once the barrier comes down.”

“You got it, boss!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also in the comments section in reply to a comment that got me thinking. 
> 
> There would be a wide range of opinions among Bill's friends should they find out Bill plans on having Ford be his 'lover' as there often is in life. Some will not really care, others will think Ford is more of a pet prisoner, some will pity Ford, some will believe it won't last, others will be against it, and maybe some will be sort of 'supportive'. They already know Bill wants Ford to join them and they have accepted that for the most part but he has not told them how he feels about him. There would definitely be teasing should they find out and maybe some will plot to get rid of Ford but won't go directly against Bill unless they think they could win but that may or may not appear in this fic (I got a rough outline of how I want this fic to go and Bill hasn't told his friends how he feels about Ford yet and he might not for the rest of this fic). Bill is able to grant immortality and power in this fic though so Ford won't be dying as long as Bill has him and doesn't want him to die. Its a really bad situation if you think about it. Bill's 'love' is not love, he wants passion, intimacy, someone smart he could use and who could never leave him. He is not above exploiting his power to get what he wants.
> 
> I am making not Bill's friends "demons" but more like "beings with immortality and power", before that most of them were ordinary aliens. I just feel the the label 'demon' brings the preconceived notion that the being in question is alway evil and is a thing humans came up with. Also I hardly think they are the same species given how different they are and we see in the show Bill is able to make them more powerful. Bill's friends are complex beings with their own past, thoughts and feelings and only some of those traits could be considered 'evil'. They are not really 'true friends' as that would imply healthy relationships with each other. They stay together mostly because immortality and power leaves them lonely and they only have each other. Other people would fear their power and even when they get close to a person, those without immortality will die. Morals and viewpoints change according to ones situation and company and they have been in each other's company for a long time so what use is there in worrying about a few short lived entities. They can't force Bill to give someone they like power and immortality unless he wants to. There are other immortal reality warping beings but there is no garantee that they would get along, especially since they are considered interdimensional criminals and reality warpers are dangerous. Bill empowered them and gave them immortality with his reality warping powers but he also trapped them in their current situation and made sure they can never leave him. Bill might even have used his reality bending power to make them forget certain things to make sure they stay with him.
> 
> They are united right now because they have a common goal and follow Bill because he is strong and tricky and they believe he has a good chance at winning. Without that, well, they would not have listened to him all, as much as they like him (it's more of a stolkhom syndrome). I also did mention they leave temporarily and sometimes betray each other they just know there a certain lines they shouldn't cross unless they want to suffeir the consequences. Bill is more powerful than them and going against him would invite a lot of torture if he catches them but he would not kill them and that makes it even worse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Before the Break-In: Pyronica and Kryptos**

“Kryptos, set up those equipment while I record the reading over here!”  Pyronica lazily gestured in the general direction of said equipment as she squinted down at a long series of numbers running across the screen in front of her. She and Kryptos were here to record the barrier’s reading and send it inside the six fingered man’s Bubble.

 She irately bit down on her lip and glared at the device in her hand. Really, she should be used to Bill’s moods and whims by now. She has been friends with him for billions of years now and it is always the same pattern. Every couple of millenniums Bill would find something interesting to play with and dote on and then he loses interest, leaving his toy broken and forgotten. A couple of his old toys were even invited to join the Henchmaniacs in their Power and Immortally. Those that rejected the offer only lived until Bill lost interest. Those that accepted… could not be considered ‘alive’ any longer. And that was _fine!_ It was, _really!_ But this could not have come at a worse time. And they did _not_ need a new member.  Bill could get so distracted, neglecting his friends, forgetting their plans, telling her about how _special_ his new toy is, putting up with her good natured teasing, and not knowing how frustrated it makes her.

She worked so hard to be acknowledged by Bill, to be the most dependable, loyal, and badass member of the Henchmaniacs. She remembered when she first met him in the Infinetentiary, pitied him, and decided to show him the ropes on a whim. Who knew he had such a devious mind, that they would get along so well- that he would become so powerful. The ensuing years were wonderful, and boring, and sad, and painful, and fun. They made new friends but he considered _her_ his best friend. He kept them all together and while allowing them to have all the freedom they wished, even if some needed _convincing_ to come back at times. It rarely happens but sometimes one of their friends would meet the wrong person and get tricked into thinking that the rest of their friends were bad or something. _What a load of bullshit!_ She had many lovers but she never needed convincing. No one was worth giving up Immortality and Power for. No one was worth leaving her friends for. No one was worth sacrificing herself for. When Bill _convince_ someone he literally changes their mind, sometimes forgetting memories, sometimes what the issue is, and everything goes on as usual. And life was _good_ \- as long as you kept on Bill’s good side.

“Ok, I’m done setting everything up.” Kryptos calmly approached her side, taking a glance at the screen contemplatively. “… Do you think Bill is really gonna let the six fingered human join us? I mean there have been times before where he introduces us to someone new but they never really fit in and…” they get _broken._

Pyronica tossed a cold glance to him then looked away. “Who knows…” She redirected her attention to the screen.

“I kind of feel sorry for the six fingered guy.”

Pyronica snorted delicately, “What for? It’s just a human. He should be grateful to receive Bill’s attention at all.”

Kryptos gave a halfhearted shrug, “I guess.”

Kryptos was the one who has known Bill the longest and there have been many occasions where he messed up or acted out against him and had to be punished but he is still with them. For whatever reason, Bill could not find it in himself to abandon the only other survivor of his old dimension. He knows this pattern where Bill finds himself someone ‘special’ only to cast them aside once they are no longer interesting. He had hoped that maybe one  day Bill  _would_ find that special someone and  _finally_ be happy and be his old self again. But it had not happened. He always loses interest and discards them. The ones that survive the longest take care never to get too close to the mad god lest he turns his attentions on them. Bill’s ‘friends’ are always in a careful balancing act to be entertaining but not too interesting, to be loyal but not a kiss up, to be independent but also dependent on their other ‘friends’. Kryptos misses who Bill used to be before their dimension burned. He used to be rebellious, opportunistic, full of passion but also caring and socially conscious. He was from the lower class of polygons but was still considered ‘normal’ and had easily passed as a constructive member of society. Bill had been one of the leaders of the rebellion against the Circle’s strict hierarchy and the one Kryptos admired most.

“What are we going to do about the humans? It’s been a while. The ones still out there might be planning to take back the town.”

“Why do we need to do anything at all? It’s just a few humans. What could they do?”

“So just leave them alone?”

“Or eat them. Or whatever you want to do to them. This place is ours now. They just live here.” Like the other beings who live in the Nightmare Realm where anarchy rules.

Bill and the Henchmaniacs do not ‘rule’ anyone, they just have enough power to crush all opposition and take what they want. It was very different from the strict and oppressive laws the Circles had but it was also not the freedom Kryptos wanted. It has been a long time since he really cared though. Bill was the only other person from their old dimension and he gets along well with the other members of the group. He has no one else to talk to. Everyone else just dies.

“We’re done. Let’s get these back to Bill.”

They jumped and flew back to the pyramid unaware of the hidden camera recording their every move.


End file.
